Ending the Legacy
by Woodland123
Summary: Konan and Pain have been given the troubling mission to assassinate saskue, but saskue has grown since they last met and with his teamates it could be more than a challenge especially since the eternal mangekyou sharingan can be more than just deadly. Ps I tried with the photo :P
1. Negotiations

_**I made this because Konan is my favourite character in Naruto I hope you like it because this is my first attempt on anime, this is meant to be a short chapter the other ones will be longer. All rights for Naruto to Masashi Kishmoto, I don't own anything.**_

Chapter 1 – Negotiations

"Nagato, are you sure about this?" asks Konan in her soft voice, only Konan could call Pain by his real name. Pain just stares at the piece of paper in front of him, he sighs "It just feels wrong an assassination contract on Itachi's brother and when the akatsuki members are already dwindling, it would mean that one of us would have to do it." Pain rubs his head and continues to stare at the paper "But you know that Itachi died for his brother, killing him would destroy his legacy." Konan reminds him, Pain sighs again "Right we are going to fulfil this contract, all the great nations want him dead and we are going to do it." Konan nods in agreement.

"Saskue has the mangekyou sharingan, and he has good control over the flames of ameteratsu and he is beginning to develop his full form susanoo." Konan says "Yes, I know but don't forget you are one of the elite akatsuki members." Pain replies and Konan blushes "Don't forget your rinnegan, the most powerful of all the eyes." Pain smiles "We should move we can catch saskue and his teammates on Tenchi Bridge" Pains leads and konan follows behind.


	2. The Move

_**Chapter two, get in! I really like writing anime, its fun you know? Any way this one is from the point of view from Saskue, well not like Saskue is narrating it but you'll see but I will be going back to Pain and Konan the main characters in the next chapter, enjoy! **_

Chapter Two – The Move

"Karin, take guard by the door I still need a few minutes." Karin moves towards the door in the small, simple apartment in a unsuspecting town near Tenchi Bridge, "Suigetsu, get ready to take the bandages of." Commands Saskue, Suigetsu looks hesitant but begins to unravel the bandages once the last one is removed Saskue's blood red eternal mangekyou sharingan is activated, "Are you sure you want to be using them you know you just fought with Danzo, and you used you're mankegyou enough that you were almost blind at the end of it." Jugo warns saskue about over use of the mangekyou "Jugo don't worry about it these are Itachi's eyes, with them I will have unlimited use of them." Jugo looks unsure but he wont say anything against it.

"Quiet!" Karin shouts at everyone around her, she closes her eyes and puts her hands together "I've just detected two extremely powerful chakra signatures, and it looks like they are headed for Tenchi Bridge." There is only silence "Saskue what should we do?" Suigetsu asks him desperately "We are going to head for Tenchi Bridge, if there that powerful then it will be good practise for my new eyes." All of his teammates stare at him, everyone is thinking the same thing but then Jugo says it "Saskue slow down and think for a minute if they are as powerful as Karin says they are then maybe we should just avoid them, you only just got those eyes, think about it…" The desperation in his voice is obvious. "No, we are going, we are heading that way, and we will stick to it going around could take up too much time, we leave now and its final."

Saskue and his teammates start the walk to Tenchi Bridge, there is just silence, the clouds above them begin to turn black it will rain soon. On the way to the Bridge saskue is hit with memories about his brother and how they would sometimes come out here and watch the water flow, Saskue rubs his head adjusting to the new eyes is difficult and making the new adjustments pains him more than memories of his brother, his eyes begin to bleed and blood starts to drip of his cheek "Saskue you're bleeding. Right everyone BACK OFF! I know mouth to mouth!" Karin runs up to Saskue and goes in for a kiss, but before she can Suigetsu pulls her away "Karin, don't be such a freak and back away." He hands him a tissue and then he wipes away the blood, Karin walks away disappointed.

A clap of thunder then the rain begins to pour, "Great its raining!" Karin screams sarcastically "What's the matter afraid to get you're her wet?" Suigetsu laughs under his breath, Karin goes in to scream Suigetsu to pieces but she stops "Wait…" Everyone comes to a halt "Karin, what is it?" Asks Saskue "This rain, it's chakra infused I can feel it…" Karin looks up confused wondering whats going on. "Don't worry about it, look Tenchi Bridge is up ahead, Karin and everyone else keep a look out, we don't the two chakra signatures Karin sensed." Karin nods, it's difficult to sense anything due to all the chakra rain, Tenchi Bridge isn't far away now.


	3. Revelations

_**Thanks for the reviews and positives that I got my last chapter, you make me so happy *Gets slightly emotional* any way this one is back with Konan and Pain and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**_

Chapter 3 – Revelations

The thunder claps again and Pain twitches "Yes that's them I can recognise his chakra signature, but I'm not sure about the other three." The rain that is infused with Pains chakra allows him to detect those who even have just one drop of rain on them. "We should wait under the bridge we don't want to be seen or get wet." Konan tells pain, they both lean against the side of one of the beams that support the bridge.

"Pain, do you know who has the contract on Saskue?" Konan asks pain softly "Well it's all of them, all the great nations, excluding the Land of Fire, they all want him dead." Konan looks directly at Pain "Why were we given it? And why not the land of fire?" He sighs "Ever since we met Naruto, I have always understood how we feels about losing someone so dear to you, Saskue is what Yahiko was like to us, Naruto truly believes that he can be changed…" Konan looks down being reminded of Yahiko has brought back horrible memories of his death.

"But are you sure about this Pain? Even though what Naruto said to us." Pain takes a long breath "Of course, Saskue is obstructing the way to true peace, it's hard to accept but someone that corrupted can never be truly be changed." Konan takes a moment to take this all in; she nods and smiles at Pain "The Angel of the rain you look beautiful." Pain then puts his hand on her cheek and she does the same, their foreheads touch and they stand together and they go into a kiss, Pain whispers "My Angel."

Pain looks to his side "What is it?" asks Konan, "There here, let's go." Konan nods and Pain jumps up to the bridge and Konan unfolds into paper to follow. "There not here." Saskue waits for a reply, but there is none, the rain begins to cease. "There!" Karin screams, Konan and Pain land 15 meters in front of them.

"Saskue Uchiha." Pain says in his deep intimidating tone, not like the one he would use with Konan "Hmph, so you're the people Karin sensed earlier, the Akatsuki? I thought you all got disbanded; I'll deal with you quickly." Saskue activates his mangekyou "Hmm, you're not like you're brother, he would never rush into battle like you, especially if the opponents are more powerful, I guess I'll be seeing if you can match up."

Saskue looks enraged about how Pain was comparing him to his brother, Saskue bites his lip "Don't speak like you know him, even if he was part of your organisation, he died for me! And I will continue his legacy even if means going through you two!" Pain focuses his rinnegan with Saskue's mangekyou, Saskue looks shocked it's the first time he has ever seen a real rinnegan and all his teammates have never seen such eyes "I see you have Itachi's eyes, but still you aren't a match." Saskue screams and begins to run at Pain, but he just puts his arm out and stops him dead, "What is this?" Saskue can barely talk, Pain releases him you will find out soon "Saskue!" Karin shouts and he brings himself to his feet "Hmph, summoning jutsu!" A puff of smoke and all the five paths of Pain join the deva path "Come find us!" Pain shouts to Saskue, they both jump into the forest nearby and Jugo follows them, so was Sugetsui but before he can Konan appears before him "I don't think so." He falls on his feet "Karin stays here but keep an eye on Saskue!" She nods and the fight begins.


	4. The Angel Of The Rain

_**Chapter 4! I wasn't quite sure how to do this chapter since Pain and Konan split up so I'm going to start with Konan's fight then I will go to Pain's fight and continue from there, hope you all like!**_

Chapter 4 – Angel of the Rain

Konan moves back from Karin and Sugetsui, she is getting ready for a fight there are dozens of pieces of paper floating around her. "Karin do you know anything about the akatsuki? Like what they can do?" He is trying to get information but it's not working "IDIOT! How do expect me to know, I was too busy studying Sask…" She goes into a very pink blush "Karin?" Sugetsui questions, she just ignores him. Sugetsui looks around Konan's paper clones have surrounded them.

"How did she move so fast?" Sugetsui thinks to himself, Karin looks panicked "You really should have been focusing on your opponent and not your selves." Konan warns them, then all the paper clones get ready to attack, one jumps straight towards the two but Sugetsui slashes at it and cuts through but it explodes and before he has time to react he is almost blown of the bridge, he manages to pull himself up there are still paper clones that could cause a problem suddenly all the clones come at him they seem to be ignoring Karin because Sugetsui is the main problem. BOOM! A massive explosion all at once, he jumped just at the right time to evade it, the original Konan begins to throw paper shuriken at him and all he can do is block it with his massive blade.

When the shuriken finally stop flying Sugetsui lands successfully but panting "You're pretty good, but now it's my turn." Konan braces herself and paper forms a shield a round her Sugetsui begins to form the hand seals "Water Style, Water Dragon Bullet!" Once the seals are down the water under the bridge begins to rush and you can hear it on the sides of the rocks, a massive torrent of water form a dragon above him "Go!" it then rushes towards Konan, she puts her arms in front of her and it hits the paper shield.

Konan is managing to resist the massive wave, it pushes her back almost to the end of the bridge when it finally stops Konan is taking deep breaths and her paper shield falls. "Now you're all wet that means that your paper can't fold effectively." Sugetsui looks proud that he has done that but he is wrong, Konan gives a small smile "I might have you under estimating my power." Paper then begins to come from all directions and form her huge angelic paper wings she also is in paper form, she now forms an impressive stature and Sugetsui looks puzzles "But how? The water should have made your paper turn all mushy!" Konan begins to get higher "You should see now why I am called the Angel of the Rain." Konan gets ready, she forms paper aeroplanes around her.

"I'd like to see you survive this." Konan puts both of her arm forward and the paper aeroplanes slowly move to point at Sugetsui "Sugetsui, the planes have chakra in them they are as hard as steel now!" The onslaught then begins the sheer mass of the planes almost brings down the bridge but Sugetsui is managing to move fast enough, Konan then focuses one to his blade and it goes straight through the thick metal and it is now pinned to the bridge, Sugetsui is thrown back with whiplash "Now!" A wave of paper aeroplanes then rushes at him, there is so much paper that Sugetsui is completely covered "Now I have you." Konan then goes back to the surface of the bridge but still has her wings complete.

"Sugetsui!" Karin screams, Konan leans to one side "No, something is wrong." Konan says in her rushed voice "Without this I would have been dead, you're definitely good." Konan gasps and locks eyes with Sugetsui who is in a jelly like state with water dripping of him "What is that?" Konan questions "You're not the only one with unique ability's; this is my hydrification technique, now. Water style Demon Fish!" Water begins to flow around him and become a part of him; he is now huge and protected by water, it looks like a massive fish made totally out of water.

Konan gets some distance and she rise once again, Sugetsui then makes a jet of water and Konan has to move quickly before it hits her, the jet is following her she lifts her wing and a Paper Chakram begins to form at the end of the wing, it cuts through but is stopped before it can leave almost having no effect "You're paper won't have an effect anymore!" it's just a matter of time before you begin to fail." He was right so much chakra had already been used by the both of them `If it can go in and stop before it leaves it gets stuck, with enough force and power it will destroy him` Konan thinks to herself "Right!" She then forms more Paper aeroplanes, but she is putting explosive tags in these ones, as she circles him she fires more and more into him. "I told you, no effect!" Sugetsui yells "I don't think so!" All of the planes glow and ignite making the explosions Huge.

Konan finally land exhausted "Sugetsui!" Karin shouts desperately, but he is just lying there battered but he is still alive, Konan sighs and falls to her knees Karin isn't a problem she can't do anything that will hurt her. "Konan it's been a while." A voice says "Konan, KONAN!" Pain shouts from a distance.

_**Tell me if this is a good cliff hanger I want to know so I can improve them for the future, hope you all liked it!**_


	5. Eye to Eye

_**Ooh what happened to Konan, why was Pain shouting and who was the voice? It's all a mystery. Anyway on to chapter 5 this one is about Pain fighting with Saskue, thanks for the positives and enjoy!**_

Chapter 5 – Eye to Eye

Pain and his paths had now come to a clearing in the forest, Saskue was in front of them but not too close "Saskue Uchiha, I wouldn't try." Pain is trying to intimidate him, but Saskue's anger is just building to breaking point. "I don't know who you are but, I won't let you kill me!" Saskue screams at the top of his voice, he is gritting his teeth and clenching his knuckle "Have it your way." Pain tells him.

The Deva path and Naraka paths begin to run at Saskue, they want to test Saskue or capture him quickly, together with the other paths watching he doesn't stand a chance. They both attack in perfect synch and Saskue tries to land a hit but he can't without being deflected or dodged. Saskue grunts, the Naraka has Saskue's neck tightly gripped "You should have listened, nothing like your brother." Saskue screams and activates his Eternal Mangekyou, he then closes his eyes and they start to bleed, the Deva paths get back but it's too late for Naraka path, he is now engulfed in the black flames of Ameteratsu.

"I forgot to think of your eyes, it seems now we can see eye to eye." Pain says deeply, Saskue pulls out his sword "Jugo you know what to do." He stares at him and begins to laugh manically, his skin begins to harden and turn grey what parts that were Jugo have been taken over by nature energy. Saskue infuses his blade with lightning style chakra "Clone Jutsu!" Saskue shouts as he runs at the Deva Path and Jugo follows shortly behind, Saskue throws a smoke bomb and vision is worthless "Hmph, Almighty Push!" Jugo and Saskue scream and are both knocked back.

` What was that? ` Saskue thinks to himself as he gets up of the floor "The rinnegan most powerful of all eyes gives me abilities that don't match comparison to yours. And with these eyes there is no getting past us." Saskue is trying to think of a strategy ` All the eyes are connected! ` Saskue thinks to himself "Jugo distract that one." Saskue points to the Preta path "I'll use my clones to get the others!" Saskue orders "Summoning Jutsu!" A female voice says, it's the Animal path, and a multi headed Cerberus begins to charge at Saskue, he jumps in time to avoid it then it splits into three and jumps to Saskue.

There is a purple glow around Saskue when he hits the floor, it's the Susanoo its ribcage is formed and one arm which has the Cerberus in its hand, a puff of smoke Saskue has crushed it "The power of the Uchiha, magnificent." Pain remarks. It begins to move, the Susanoo, it punches the ground and heat begins to rise, flames erupt out of the ground there is no choice but for all the paths to jump or be incinerated "AMETURASU!" The Animal path is defenceless, she ignites and is taken down, Saskue tries to get the other paths but before he can the Deva path creates a huge blast radius with Almighty Push and knocks down all of the surrounding forest.

"That was a good move, pushing us were we can't protect ourselves." Once the dust has settled, Saskue has formed more of his Susanoo it now has both arms and head, Saskue is bleeding heavily from his eyes, using Susanoo and Ameteratsu has put great strain on his eyes. Jugo is nowhere to be seen, he must have been blown off by the push "It's time to take form." Pain commands the Asura path stands at the back then the Deva, Human and Preta stand together at the front "Universal Pull!" Shouts Pain, Saskue begins to drag.

Saskue has clawed himself to the ground with Susanoo; he begins to make hand seals "Fire…S-S-Style…Fire…Ball…Jutsu!" The force of the pull makes it hard to say it and from the seals, but he does and huge ball of fire head toward the paths "It won't work!" The Preta simply absorbs the jutsu. Missiles shoot out from the back, the Asura path is trying to weaken the Susanoo, its working Saskue defence is weakening ` What can I do? ` Saskue's options are running out.

"Right!" Saskue releases the Susanoo, activates a Chidori and charges at Pain the pull give him the speed to maneuverer around the missiles. The Deva stops the pull and jumps out the way; he can't use Almighty Push because of the five second interval in-between the two jutsu the Preta and Human path move out the way just in time but the Asura path gets a Chidori to the face and falls to pieces. Pain gasps three of his paths already rendered useless "The Uchiha is truly strong, but it's time to settle this." Pain uses his rinnegan to lift Saskue up and slam him to the ground, but he used his Susanoo to protect him from impact "I'm not going to let you end the Uchiha…I'm not going to let you end the legacy!"

"I will…" Saskue tries to let out the words, but it's too late "Universal Pull!" Pain now has Saskue by the neck he is barely able to struggle, From behind them Jugo is running at then but it's too late the time interval between the jutsu is over, Pain drops Saskue and grabs Jugo and puts a Chakra Rod straight through him, he coughs up blood and he is dropped to the ground, Jugo reverts back to his normal state and now they are both critically injured "Jugo…" Saskue struggles, Pain picks Saskue back up by the neck "Well Saskue its over." Pain tells Saskue as he is about to squeeze "Now, Nagato lets not be hasty." A voice says from behind them.


	6. End

_**Another cliff hanger who is the voice? Will we ever find out? I'm not sure whether it will end here or not tell me what you think. This one is mainly Pain and Konan Saskue's bunch are out the picture sort of now, any way chapter 6, this is where it goes down, enjoy!**_

Chapter 6 – End

Pain reacts and try's to push a Chakra Rod through him, it doesn't work it just goes through him, all the paths jump back and distance themselves from him "Really Nagato, you think that your betrayal wouldn't go unnoticed?" Pain grits his teeth as he moves towards Saskue who is curled up on the floor blood still gushing from his eyes. "Madara didn't think you cared so much about an Uchiha who barley can stand on his own two feet." Madara forms a hand seal and Saskue disappears, he then goes over to Jugo and pulls out the chakra rod with blood still dripping of it.

_**The Madara I'm talking about is Obito by the way.**_

"You say that now, but just as every shinobi it takes time." Jugo disappears like Saskue did "It's true he has a lot to learn, but the potential is strong." Madara informs Pain "Those are just hollow words." Pain replies "Well in any case, your betrayal it didn't go unnoticed, but I'm forgiving so I won't kill you. I'll turn the tables." Madara warns Pain as he teleports away. ` What does that mean…? Konan! ` Pain thinks to himself.

He instantly rushes to the bridge and pushes through the forest; he splits the path in front of him using his rinnegan "Konan! KONAN!" Pain desperately tries to call for her, in the distance he can see her with Madara standing behind her, and it's too late the chakra rod has already gone through her side. Pain takes one last big jump and gets to the bridge.

"Konan!" Pain shouts and he grabs her before she falls to the ground "Nagato, consider the tables turned." Madara tells Pain as he makes Sugetsui and Karin vanish, Madara teleports away leaving Pain and Konan.

"Pain, I'm sorry…" Konan tells Pain "No, Konan? Come on! Don't go!" Pain desperately tries to wake Konan up, but there is no answer "There's still time!" Pain needs to get her to Nagato, Pain jumps in the direction of Nagato but he must be quick if it's too long then it won't work. It's a long way back to where Nagato is and Pain can only move so fast, but when he finally gets there Nagato is ready Pain puts Konan on the floor, Nagato puts his hands together "Gedo Art Rinne Tensei!" The king of hell then appears next to them and Pain puts her in, there is a tense couple of seconds but when she comes out she is still lying on the floor "Konan?" Nagato asks, Pain picks her up and feels for a pulse "No pulse…" He whispers as he grits his teeth "Always quick to jump to conclusions, Nagato." Konan sasy with a faint smile, they give a reliving laugh and say "My Angel…"


	7. Shaky Relations

_**This is my seventh chapter of "Ending the Legacy" and to be honest I hadn't planned it to go this far, I was going to end it with the last one, but anyway I have some ideas for the chapters that are upcoming so enjoy this one and tell me what you think.**_

Chapter 7 – Shaky Relations

Two weeks have passed since Konan almost died, Nagato has restored all his paths and he is now managing to walk again the chakra rods that were stuck in his back have been removed by Nagato himself, he had to do it carefully by shattering them so they would fall to pieces without them touching his spine and leaving him in a worse condition than what he was, he is now wearing a Akatsuki cloak which covers up all the scars left by the chakra rods.

They have to keep moving so that they aren't seen by anyone, they are currently in a paper tree that Konan made it's big and will last for the next few days "How are you feeling?" Nagato asks Konan "its fine, the pain is barley there, how are you doing?" Konan replies "I'm doing well; it's all getting easier as time goes on, I'll be good as new soon." He says with a smile.

Konan looks out the gap in the tree; she can see trees swaying in the breeze and in the distance the Leaf Village standing tall and proud but still suffering the effects from the impact that the Akatsuki left, Konan sighs and looks back at Nagato struggling to walk she goes over and offers support "It's not getting better is it? The walking, Nagato you need to find medical attention." Konan says firmly, Nagato knows she is right, he isn't going to get better by himself "Konan your right, but where?" Nagato brings up the problem; no one can answer Konan looks back at the gap in the tree and sees the Leaf Village "The Leaf Village!"

There is a long pause before Nagato breaks the silence "Konan you know what I did, it would be catastrophe, it would end badly, in bloodshed." Konan just looks at him, he is exhausted when he is just standing, no condition to take action "I don't care, I care too much about you, were going." Konan will force him into it if she has too; Nagato can't deny it and just nods he knows that Tsunade out of all people would be able to do it.

"Okay, we should go now." Nagato tells Konan, she smiles she is glad that he agrees, they make their way out and the tree falls to pieces of paper it's not, it won't take long to get to the Leaf Village. Konan and Nagato decide to go through the Leaf Village, it's the only way that is safe enough "Konan this was a bad idea." Nagato says to Konan, he is coming to grips with what he did to the Leaf Village "No Nagato, you need this." They head on and make their way to the end of the village as they get glared at by the villagers.

They get closer to Hokage Office which is in its early stages of reconstruction, it is more of a wooden frame structure but still inhabitable, they start to make their way up the stairs. Nagato gulps and goes through to the office followed by Konan "Not now I haven't got the time to be dealing with mediocre chores, come back later." Tsunade orders them not knowing who is standing before them "Lady Tsunade." Nagato says to her, she instantly stops writing and drops the pen "That voice…" Tsunade looks up expecting to see Pain but instead Nagato and Konan "THE AKATSUKI!" She jumps up and goes into kick them both but Konan moves them both out the way "Please just hear us out!" Nagato pleads "Why should I help you, can't you see what Pain did last time, I won't let another person with the rinnegan cause more damage!" Tsunade shouts not giving Nagato the time to justify himself.

"Right!" He shouts and puts his arm out and has Tsunade frozen in position "No!" Konan shouts trying to lower his hand but she can't "Don't worry I won't hurt her." He says reassuringly "Now that I have you it's time to listen." Tsunade grunts "First of all my name is Nagato, I am the person who destroyed the Leaf Village but I was just using a path to do so, and he was under the name of Pain." Tsunade is now listening to every word "I also have come here with a request, and you are the only person with the expertise to help. I recently had the chakra rods removed from my back and instead of getting better my situation grows worse, so I need medical help to get better." This is a lot to take in from Nagato but Tsunade is processing it all.


	8. Decisions

_**Chapter 8, this story is really coming along; I'm glad that people are reading it meeting Tsunade what will I do with this I wonder I guess I'll just have to write it to find out, enjoy!**_

Chapter 8 – Decisions

"You expect me to believe that?!" Tsunade shouts at them both "Please believe me, it's the truth, do you think that I would come here at such a risk just to lie to you? You have to see reason!" Nagato is desperately trying to get through to her, Tsunade bites her lip "I won't help you anyway, you see the destruction you caused, it's unforgiveable." Tsunade says firmly.

"I realise what happened and I know nothing I can do will forgive it, but you helping me could be beneficial to you, please." Nagato says desperately "What could you do?" Tsunade says intrigued, Nagato's face lights up a hope of convincing her has been seen and he won't lose it "You know what the rinnegan can do already, and the Akatsuki have been given a contract to assassinate Saskue Uchiha, he is a wanted criminal, no ordinary shinobi can take him down." Nagato has her now "You're trying to find Saskue?" She asks "Yes, the other 4 kage's have put it on contract, we are going to hunt him down, but it my current condition it's difficult to move around, let alone fight someone." Nagato replies to her, she takes some time to think about it and he releases her from his grip.

There is a long silence before Tsunade says "Saskue is a danger, you're a danger and there is danger if I do nothing." Nagato and Konan just look at her still waiting for her decision "I wouldn't ask if I weren't desperate, I…" Nagato falls to the floor wheezing and he coughs up blood "Nagato!" Konan rushes to his side trying to wipe up the blood "Please, there isn't much time! If this was Naruto we would help you!" Konan pleads to her, Nagato screams in agony.

Tsunade is panting heavily and she stares at Nagato and she slowly begins to move towards him, once she gets there she pulls of his cloak revealing the scars from the chakra rods, she feels over his back searching for the problem and she finally finds it "A piece of the chakra rod is moving towards his spine!" Tsunade shouts frantically "Shizune!" Shizune rushes in "Lady Tsunade! The Akatsuki? What are they doing here?" Shizune is confused and looking for answers "No time to explain, I need you over here and to put him out." Shizune runs over and injects some think into Nagato which makes him slump to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Konan asks desperately "We need to remove the chakra rod piece from him, every time he moves it gets closer to his spine." Tsunade replies, she lifts him of the ground and takes him to the leaf hospital.

When she gets there she clears some room and carefully lays Nagato on his front. Shizune, Tsunade and Konan all stand around him, Tsunade and Shizune form hand seals at the same time and a green aura begins to glow around their hands, they lay their hands on his back "Can you feel it?" Tsunade asks Shizune who has her eyes closed focusing and trying to find it "Yes, I have it now." She replies "Do it now." Tsunade commands and green aura begins to shine out of Nagato's wound "Easy…" Tsunade whispers to herself.

It's been two hours since they began the surgery and the piece of chakra rod is beginning to show "Is it almost over?" Konan questions "Yes it's almost over, just a few more minutes." Tsunade replies it's almost done but as she takes it out a new problem is revealed, an artery has been cut.


	9. Critical

_**Well chapter nine, its toats amaze balls! How did Nagato end up so bad? Can he get better? Will Tsunade pull through? Anyway, hope you all like the story so far! Not quite sure what will happen in the future but we will see.**_

Chapter 9 – Critical

"Damn it!" Tsunade says as blood flows from Nagato's wound, the artery under his lung has been cut and won't stop bleeding until it is sealed but under these conditions its trick to even get in there. "Do something!" Konan shouts desperately "Put pressure on the wound Konan, Tsunade is in shock!" Shizune orders Konan, Tsunade is just standing there trembling with blood dripping from her hands.

"He is losing too much blood, we need to start a transfusion now, or he won't get enough blood to his brain and have a seizure!" Shizune orders, but no one has Nagato's blood type B he is going to need a constant supply of blood for it to work "Konan, there is blood down in the cooling storage area I need you to get B, now!" Konan nods and heads down to the cooling storage area, its two flights of stairs to get there.

She finally arrives panting and frantically searching for B blood, she finally finds two bags full of it she then rushes back up to Shizune and sees her covered in more blood than she was before. "I have it, but only too bags of it." Konan tells her "That will do for now!" Shizune gets a needle and pushes it into one of Nagato's veins, she then hooks the bag onto a stand and it slowly drips into him, but he is still bleeding heavily.

"Konan, there is no way I can stop the bleeding there is too much blood for me to locate the artery and seal it properly, you need to wake up Nagato, he can stop the force of blood with his rinnegan and that will give me enough time to seal it. There is a bottle full of a drug that will wake him up immediately, but don't waste any time on a slow waking up also don't let him move because that could increase how much blood is lost!" This is a lot to take in, but Konan is smart and she can adapt to difficult situation.

"I can't do it where should I put the needle?" Konan is searching up and down Nagato's arm for a viable vein but she doesn't know what she is looking for "Look at his wrists, you should see one there, if not tap his wrist until one comes to the surface, once it is in push the top!" Shizune orders, Konan finally gets one and she has the drug in him, it starts to work and Nagato opens his eyes but there is no time, Konan taps his face and he becomes fully awake "Nagato, there is no time, you need to stop the flow of blood from an artery near your spine, don't ask any questions if you don't act now you will bleed out!" Konan tells him, but he looks confused and doesn't really know what's going on, Shizune places his hand where the bleeding is "Now Nagato, focus your rinnegan on the artery on stop the blood!" It's a tense few seconds but he has done it the blood is stopping.

Shizune's face lights up, she puts her hands together and a green aura begins to form in the wound "I've got it, it beginning to seal; just a little more…Got it!" They all sigh with relief; Konan goes over to his wound and covers it up with paper "We did it, Nagato you need to take some time to rest, and doing anything so soon after surgery could cause bad consequences. Okay?" Nagato nods and is then taken away by Konan.

But before Shizune leaves she goes over too Tsunade who is still in shock over all the blood, she puts her arm over her and comforts her "It's over now." Still remaining silent she just sits there, her shaking eventually stops and she says "I'm glad he is okay, you did good…" Tsunade says and Shizune smiles.


	10. Restlessness

_**Chapter 10 isn't that nice! I'd like some suggestions for another story so if you have any please put them in a review. I will be ending this tory soon and then that will be it, but for now I shall continue.**_

Chapter 10 – Restlessness

Two weeks had passed since Nagato's surgery and he is restless over the situation about Saskue "Nagato you should calm down and stay still for some time." Konan says gently, Nagato wants to get moving as soon as possible, but Saskue's whereabouts are still unknown "We need to move soon, we have to deal with Saskue." Nagato says sharply, he rubs his hands on his face with stress "Okay, Fine I know, we will leave soon." Konan says to Nagato he looks up and gives a faint smile, but is still pestered by not knowing where he is.

"Nagato!" Shouts a voice "We have found him!" It's Tsunade who has come in shouting it; all eyes are on her now "Really? Where is he?" Konan and Nagato say at the same time, Tsunade points at the map on the wall "There, in the Rain Village…" Both of their faces turn assuming the worst "The Rain Village… What's he doing there?" Nagato questions "We don't know for sure, but the anbu black ops saw him go in alone." Nagato punches the air "Damn it! We have to go now!" As Nagato says that he jumps out the window quickly followed by Konan.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A freakish bird comes above a puff of smoke and Nagato and Konan both jump on it "Nagato are you…" Konan was about to ask but interrupted by Nagato "Not now Konan, I'm going to deal with him, you stay out of it, I'm going to finish him quickly no holding back…" The way he says that sends a chill to Konan, she rarely sees Nagato talk like that with such aggression; there is just silence for some time.

There are grey clouds in the air; they are getting closer to the Rain Village and nearer to Saskue. Konan is sitting behind Nagato as she folds some paper and Nagato is in front still with the looks of aggression on his face, Konan puts a origami butterfly on her hand and lets it fly away, it signifies her leaving the Leaf Village and entering the Rain Village. It starts to rain and they both know that they have finally reached the Rain Village.

"Nagato were here, you should do it now." Konan suggests, Nagato puts his hands together and puts his chakra in the rain. It's not long before he detects Saskue, now it's is more pin pointing where he is "Konan split up into paper and find him once you have send a butterfly back to me and I'll get there." She nods and begins to split up into sheets of paper which then turn to origami butterflies.

It begins to turn dark and the moon light faintly shines through the clouds of rain and cold chill runs through the village leaving it completely deserted expect for Nagato, Konan and Saskue. A Butterfly appears before Nagato and begins to unfold and turn into a paper plane; it leads the way to Konan and Saskue. Nagato releases his summon and continues on foot not wanting to attract attention, he can tell he is getting closer when more and more pieces of paper float in the air, he sees Konan in her paper form watching Saskue walk deeper into the village "Konan, ill handle it, you stay back." She looks reluctant but agrees in the end.

Nagato jumps in front of Saskue "This is the end of the line for you!" Nagato shouts at Saskue "Who are you…Wait those eyes I've seen them before, like the ones of that Akatsuki guy from way back, and the same uniform that you're wearing…EXPLAIN!" Saskue shouts "We have met before, true I did look different, but I was just using a path, my name is Nagato the leader of the Akatsuki." "Right I guess you're here to finish what he started." "Correct. Your time is up, as are your accomplices." Sugetsui and Jugo come out from the shadows, but not Karin she must be laying back or not here at all. "No, I'm not going down the Uchiha legacy is riding on my shoulders, I won't let it slip." "So be. Universal Pull!" Sugetsui and Jugo begin to get pulled towards Nagato with a chakra rod waiting for them.


	11. Final Chapter

_**Did that really just happen? Nagato doing all that? Of course, it's Nagato he's awesome, so this is when I'm going to draw this story to an official close, it's been real fun writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed it, and to my one follower I especially thank you for showing such an interest, please pat yourself on the back and enjoy the last chapter.**_

Chapter 11 – Final Chapter

Blood drips slowly from both chakra rods, they didn't have time to react, Nagato pushes both rods into the ground leaving them both trapped with no escape, but the rain begins to slowly wash away the blood that is forming a pool, and Saskue doesn't even look concerned about it Nagato laughs "Bring it." He is taunting with him and Saskue falls for it and starts to run at him. Saskue tries to attack with his sword but nothing gets to him, Nagato effortlessly doges it all.

They both jump back "Is that it? Is that all you've got?" Saskue growls and activates his mangekyou sharingan, He runs at him again but this time he has his eyes closed, Saskue swings a Chidori at Nagato's face, with him distracted by the Chidori he unleashes the Ameteratsu "Almighty Push!" Nagato yells and the flames are taken out and Saskue is blown back but he manages to land on his feet, the top pet of Nagato's cloak is slightly burnt but it wasn't there to cause any real damage.

"You Uchiha are definitely powerful. But when faced with over whelming power all is meaningless." _**A quote from Naruto ultimate ninja storm 2 of Pain thought that I would add that in: P **_"You under estimate the power of the Uchiha!" Saskue closes his eye preparing his mangekyou but he has let his guard down and now Nagato has his neck tightly grasped, Saskue grunts but doesn't open his eyes and keeps them shut "Human Path!" Nagato shouts and pushes his palm against his chest and it begins to radiate a blue aura, Nagato begins to pull, ripping Saskue's soul from him.

"What is this?!" Saskue shouts "Your end!" Nagato replies, his soul is even more pulled out than it was before, but Saskue opens his eyes revealing his blood red mangekyou, but before Nagato has time to react a Susanoo hand crushes Nagato to the floor.

Saskue is panting heavily as his soul renters his body, but it's not over Nagato moved fast enough to create a protective Almighty Push that has shielded him from all harm only leaving a small crater in the ground "Why are you not dead?" Nagato pulls himself out of the crater and regains his footing "The rinnegan Saskue, it goes un matched." Nagato tells him, Saskue's rage is building, and the Susanoo begin to grow into its full form. __

"Saskue that won't work, defence and attack it won't work. Summoning Jutsu!" A three headed Cerberus appears from a puff of smoke and instantly charges at Saskue, but he grabs it and crushes it in the Susanoo hand, so it multiplies into four. The Cerberus relentlessly attacks Saskue, but he burns them with Ameteratsu and they can't multiply or they will be caught with the flame, Saskue can't see Nagato he's gone but then he comes smashing down with a chakra rod in both of his hands and pushes it straight through the ribcage of the Susanoo piercing Saskue's arm.

Saskue screams in pain and the blood begins to flow from his arm, Nagato sends a pulse down the rod making it shatter into pieces causing Saskue even more pain, Nagato jumps back and get some distance "Even the Susanoo can't protect you." Nagato starts to move towards Saskue who is tightly gripping his arm as the blood flows, Saskue brings his hands together and struggles to make the seal "Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu!" A huge ball of flame is sent Nagato's way but he just eliminates the fire with almighty push but only to reveal a Susanoo Arrow is flying towards him.

Time seems to stop for Nagato and he jumps out of the way just in time narrowly missing him, he slaps his hands together making them turn into a canon, it begins to glow at the end and it unleashes a huge blast of chakra energy, all Saskue can do is brace himself for the worst.

After the smoke clears Nagato is standing facing Saskue who is on his knees with blood dripping form a wound on his head as well as his arm, he has half of the Susanoo completely destroyed and unable to recover eventually the Susanoo just fades into nothingness. Saskue looks at Nagato and says "What does this really achieve…?" "Your death will bring about a safer world, a wanted criminal like you shouldn't have the right to be alive and cause even more destruction." "What would you know about a world free of destruction, when you were the person… Who created the Akatsuki…? You were the one who brought them all together… And you know what they did, what they caused…" "I know, but my reasons were justified, Yahiko founded the Akatsuki with the true desire to create a world which would be better for everyone, but… He was murdered, and I was the one holding the knife, he sacrificed himself to save his friends… And he trusted me to continue the ambition of creating a better world!" "And you think that I just did what I did for the hell of it? My brother had the ambition to protect me no matter what, he even went against the Leaf Village to do so, the Leaf were the ones to cause him so much hatred and pain, and I fight to right the name of the Uchiha not to turn the world into a place full of war and death…" Saskue coughs up blood and Nagato looks at him realising what he has just learnt "You see we aren't so different you and I, both fighting for a cause and we think is best, not putting other people into consideration." Saskue mumbles, his breath is getting short "Why are you saying this now?" Nagato asks "Why not, most times we met you just attacked me, and now that we have some time I thought why not." "It's a shame that you went with Oroachimaru, you would have had a lot of potential in the Akatsuki, but none the less that time is gone." Nagato puts his arm out and stops the bleeding in Saskue's wounds , then paper wraps around his head and arm preventing the wound from getting infected, Konan comes out from the shadow and joins Nagato "I didn't want to just heal you and make you good as new, I want something to show for my efforts. Your brother wanted the best for you Saskue; he was a magnificent shinobi and ally." He turns from Saskue and begins to walk away with Konan "Nagato are you okay?" She asks "Yes Konan I'm fine, but I need a drink." She smiles "I'll buy you one."

_**Thank you all for reading it and I hope you liked the ending :) **_


End file.
